Flesh
by Nee Kuchiki TT3TT
Summary: Vampires are always burned in the courtyard. This is know as The Burning. The towns people always celebrate with feast games, beer, wine and the main event: Vampires be burned at the stake. Everyone love it, but to 17 year old Eren Yeager. He hates it. It's his hell. Ereri. Eren/Levi. Hangi/Erwin. Smut.
1. Introduction

Year 1725

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the screams of vampires and humans being burned at the stake, filled the courtyard of Maria. The people of the town Maria watch as the things they hated most were being burned to ashes in front of them. Some laughed, cheered and even threw beer at the burning figures. Judgement usually guard around the place of the burning, but most of the time they let the townspeople do what they want to the what they consider to be vile and inhuman creatures of evil.

"Hahahahahahaha," a drunk man laughed, "those monster are finally getting what they deserve." He put a bottle of beer to his lips and drank from it then threw it at the burning vampire. He walked off and cursed under his breathe.

A woman with black brown hair, looked at the drunk man, "Drunken fool. Even though it's 1725, they still act like they're in 1700."

The little raven haired boy stood next to his mother. He looked up at his mother, "Mama, I don't like this."

The woman reassured her son, "Do not worry Levi. It'll be over soon."

The crowd was growing wildly as the guards brought out more vampires and humans. One half vampire caught Levi's eye. She was a little girl with bright blond hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Levi looked up at his mother, "Why that little girl?"

His mother keep looking straight, "Because when men find something that they don't like, even if it's a young girl, they destroy it. And plus it's the law. Every vampire and human that breaks the Judgment Law is supposed to be killed. It makes me sick."

This shook Levi as he watched the guards tie the girl and the rest of the vampires and humans to their burning stakes. He watched in horror as they lite bottom of stakes and the fire spread, quickly reaching the vampires and humans and engulfing them in flames.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The screams started.

"Momma," Levi tugged his mother's dress, "I wanna go home."

His mother nodded and she took Levi's hand and headed back to their home.

On the way, Levi spotted a blonde man who wasn't celebrating. His crystal blue eyes were fixed on the center. He looked like he was ready to rip someone's throat out. The blonde man turned to Levi. Levi smiled and the man's features soften and he flashed a smile at Levi.

His mother caught Levi looking at the stranger and scold him, "Levi, you should not look at strangers." She tugged Levi along and Levi looked back at the stranger. He waved.

"Levi Rivaille Ackerman!" His mother shouted, "what did I just tell you.!"

Levi looked down as he continued to walk, "I'm sorry mother."


	2. You Okay?

_Year 2014_

I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

"Eren, wake up."

I put my pillow over my head, "Five more minutes."

"Eren! Wake the fuck up!" Armin shouted.

"What!" I throw my pillow at him and it hits him square in the face I sat up at look at the him on the floor. "Sorry Blond Dora. I thought you were my mother, because of your voice," I snickered.

Armin stood up and made a face at me, "Why would you even throw a pillow at your mother?"

I shrugged and slugged out of bed.

"What's for breakfast, Blond Dora?"

"Fuck you too, Eren and it's the usual," Armin gave a curt reply.

The usual usually meant cereal or pancakes with eggs and bacon.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we have school today," Armin chatted, "And take a shower you smell."

I walked over to Armin and out his room door, "Armin, you don't smell all at that good either." Armin didn't give reply, he just walked off. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I got in and quickly discarded my clothing. I turn on the shower and step in. The water felt so good on my tan skin. I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed the soap and began to rub it all over my body. I stood in there for another five minutes, then turned the water off.

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I headed to my room. I grabbed his school uniform and put it on. Oh how I hated my uniform. I hate school, but I still have to go.

"Eren!" Armin called, "Hurry up!"

"Yes Mother!" I snickered.

I grabbed my bookbag, my iPod and my phone and headed down the steps. I saw Armin's grandfather sitting in his chair drinking his morning cup of Rose tea.

"Morning Grandpa Arlert."

"Ahh," Grandpa Arlert greeted me, "Good morning Eren. Did you sleep well?"

"Kinda," I replied, "I'm sorry for having to stay here while my apartment building is get remodeled. They told me it would be ready today."

"That's okay. I know it's been hard for you since your mother's death," Grandpa Arlert got up from his chair and put his hand on my shoulder, "But if you wanna talk about it, I'll be here. Okay?"

"Yeah, Thanks."

"Come lets get someone breakfast." Grandpa Arlert walked to the kitchen and I followed him. I sat at the table and Armin placed a plate in front of me. The plate had eggs and bacon with toast. "Eat Up."

I didn't have the appetite, so I picked at my food. "I'm not hungry," I pushed my plate up and excused myself from the table. I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

"Eren wait up,"Armin called as he ran out of the front door.

I stopped and waited.

"Sorry," I spoke. I felt like shit.

"About what?

"Breakfast," I looked at my blond friend.

Armin reassured me, "No you don't have to apologize."

I nodded. Armin smiled, "Lets hurry up or we'll be late."

I gave a small smile, "Okay."

The two of us walked through the town. It was a usual day in the town, People buying and selling. Children and their friends playing while going to school. I notice there were more officers from Judgement on streets. It was very unusual.

"Armin," I called, "Why are there so many Judges on the street."

Armin looked worried, "I don't know."

We continued to walk.

* * *

I stared out the window as I sat through history class. Mr. Stow teacher yapped on the history of The World Wars and other things that I already knew. I closed his eyes and put his head down. I hated the talk about how the Germans were evil people and how and they're blow humans.

"Eren," a whisper came.

I put my head up to see Marco throwing a small piece of paper at me. It land on my desk and I unfolded it.

_U ok? U look down._

Eren replied to the note writing:

_Not really._

I folded it back up and threw it pass Connie, who was sleeping, and at Marco. I waited silently. Then came another piece.

_ I know it's been rough for you. So if you need anything just ask okay?_

_P.S_

_Jean is worried about u too, but he doesn't want u to know._

I smirked and wrote Marco a reply:

_Thanks Freckled Jesus. But do you really think Jean wants to help?_

I threw it back at Marco. Then the bell rang. I got up and headed over to Marco.

"I think he's trying to," Marco replied his freckles wiggled.

"Yeah yeah," I walked to my locker and grabbed my book bag and started to walk down the hallway. I decided I wanted to cut class and head to the lake.

"Hey Eren," Armin called, "Where are you going?"

"To the lake," I replied.

"But there still four periods left."

"I know." And with that I walked out of the school. I grabbed my iPod and put my earphones in and turned the volume up to max.


	3. I'll Listen

Eren's POV

I was glad to be out of school. The rain started to pour down and I was glad his hoodie was rainproof. As I walked through town, I could tell that Judgment was on high alert. It was like they were looking for something or someone. I counted thirty four Judgment officers. It was much more than earlier that morning.

_Judgment, huh._

I thought about his mother and how she worked for Judgment, even though she hated it. She would always say that vampires and human were the same, but that vampires weren't the monsters, human were.

**Flashback Starts***

"_Mutter*," Eren asked as he watched his mother suit up, "Are you going to work?"_

_Carla ruffled her son's hair, "Yup, honig**"_

_Eren eye widen as he saw his mother put her knife in it's sheath. Carla took her gun from off the table and put it behind her jacket._

_"Mutter when I get older, I wanna work at Judgment too," Eren said excitedly._

_Carla smile dropped, "Honig, Judgment is not a place for boys like you. There's a lot of bad people in Judgment and very few good people. I don't want you to get hurt. Tun yuo verstehen?***"_

_"What do you mean," Eren questioned his mother._

_"I tell you when you're older,' Carla replied, "Right now you need to get your bag, because I'm taking you to Armin's."_

_Eren nodded, "Yes Mutter." Eren ran off to his room._

**Flashback End***

I continued to walk as he passed the shops in town. I turned down the road and headed in the woods. The trees were tall with fresh green leaves. The dead leafs on the ground made me smile. I recalled all the times my mother and I used to walked, skip and run down to the lake whenever Mom was off duty. We would go in sunshine or rain. When I asked his mother why she liked the lake so much, she answered, "Cos this is where I met your father."

When I asked about his father, his mother would say, "You'll meet him one day."

Mom would never go into the details of how they meet and what my father looked like. I would stay up for many nights, imagining what his father would be like. Wonder if I had any of his father's features or what his father was like.

As I reached the Pixis Lake, the rain had started to ease up. I was glad for that. The lake stood before me. The lake looked so beautiful. The rain dripped onto the lake, making small ripples. The wet leaves fell on the water's surfaced and moved about, like a dance.

"Wow," I gasp as I took in the breathtaking view. I headed down to the dock and to the end, my mother's favorite place. Sitting down, I took out his ipod and turned to my favorite song. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. Oh how I missed her.

A black umbrella covers me.. "Hey kid, you okay?" The voice was thick.

I quickly turn to meet a pair of sharp stormy gray-blue eyes. Those eye were occupied by a pale male with raven colored hair. He had a blank expression, and was holding a book. He wore black jeans and a black jacket. He wore all black. His converse were even black. I knew who he was because he worked at the Titan Bookstore Cafe`, the one on Lake Ave. He was the reason I got to the bookstore. He so fucking handsome and extremely hot.

"You're that guy from the bookstore. Levi right?" I asked him.

"Yeah and you're the brat that always comes and sit in the back, reading and only eats strawberry muffins. I see you around town sometimes." Levi replied.

"My name is Eren, not brat," I huffed.

"Yeah whatever."

"Well are you going to answer my question or just keep staring at me, brat?" Levi question.

"Oh sorry," I replied as I whipped my face with my sleeve, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Levi let out a long sigh, "You don't look fine." He sat down next to me on the dock, placing the book between me and him. "I may not look like it, but I'm a good listener. You look like you someone broke your little bratty heart."

Eren looked at Levi in anger and shock, "My heart isn't broken. And why would you listen to me rant about my problems?"

Levi gazed at the lake, "Because you remind me of someone who use to come to this lake to think about their problems."

I shot him questioning look and he replied with a 'nevermind'.

Eren sat there for a few seconds lost in thought until the man spoke, "So are you going to tell em why you were crying?"

"I kinda don't want to talk about it ," I stated.

"Listen brat, I saw you crying and I want to know." The reply hit me hard.

"But why?!." I replied back.

"Well ," Levi began, "As I said before there was a girl who use to come here. I saw her cry a lot and never once did I stop to ask her why. Then one day she stop coming and since then hasn't returned."

"Why?"

"Because she died."

I looked down. Sadness rang through me. The rain had stopped and the sun was slowly peering through the clouds.

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying, brat?" Levi asked.

"I guess." I smiled at him.

"So what are waiting for, begin." Levi snapped.

"Well it kinda hard to talk about, but the anniversary of my mother's death is coming up." I could feel my eyes starting to tear. "I...just…," I choked out my words as tears poured down my cheeks, "I missed her so much."

"Enough," Levi interrupted me, "I can't stand see you cry you eyes out, brat."

I wiped my tears away and looked at him.

"How old were you when she died? "

I replied, "13."

"What did you do after?"

"She had a funeral and I got a letter in the mail from some guy name Mr. Ackerman, saying he was my new benefactor. He told me my mother and him were friends and she told him to take care of me. The letter had a check attached to it for 900 dollars. So I moved into an apartment, thanks to my mothers friend Hannes, with the money Mr. Ackerman gave me. Ever since then I've been getting checks from him for 150 dollars every month. I've never meet Mr. Ackerman. I just get check and letter for him, but every now and then he sends someone to check up on me. It's a girl named Mikasa. She acts like my mother, making sure I eat right and I have everything I need. I know it just her job, but sometimes she gets annoying. She also goes to my school, but today she wasn't there," I explained.

Levi watched me very carefully. "I see."

"Yup." I said.

"So-" My phone rang. My ringtone was Soul on Fire by Mystery Skulls. I looked at Levi. "Go ahead you can take it."

I nodded and pulled out my phone, "Mikasa is calling me." I unlocked my phone and picked it up.

"Mik-"

"Eren," She sounded pissed, "Where the hell are you! Armin told me to cut class!"

"Well yeah," I told her and looked at Levi, "Be right back." I got up and started walking down the dock.

"Where are you."

"I'm at Pixis Lake talking to someone."

"Pixis Lake, okay. But I don't know this someone is." Her tone darkened.

"Mikasa, I'm fine. Levi was just trying to make me feel better." I looked back at him. He looked back at me.

"Levi?" Mikasa tone in her voice changed.

"Yeah the one from the-"

She cut me off again. "Eren I don't care, just get your ass over here. You going back to your apartment. Mrs. Craig called and said it was ready. So hurry."

"Okay." I replied.

"Oh, Eren."

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

"I will. Thanks, Kasa."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back to where Levi sat.

He looked up at me, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Mikasa just called me to tell me that my apartment is ready. So I gotta go."

"I'll drive you."

I looked at him in shock, "Huh?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "I said I will drive you back to your apartment."

"Um okay." I couldn't believe I was actually go to walk home with Levi. I wanted to scream to the world how happy I was. I stood there.

"Hey, brat," Levi was half down the dock already, "You better hurry up. I don't know where you live."

"Oh yeah," I feel like I about to lose my cool. I hurried down to where he was.

We walked through the woods in quiet. It started to rain.

"Fuck," I whispered and put my hoodie on. Levi opened his umbrella and put it above both of us.

"You don't have to do that," I commented as I duck form under the black umbrella.

"I want to, plus I don't to have to take you to the hospital for pneumonia. Now get your shitty ass under this umbrella. We're sharing an umbrella. Oh I could die right now.

We continued to walk until we reached the parking lot. I followed Levi to his car. He drove a black Ford Fusion. Levi went to the drivers side and unlocked his car. I opened the door the door when his voice interrupted me.

"Take off that soaking wet hoodie before you get into my car."

I opened my mouth to question him, but Levi spoke, "I don't want my seats wet."

"Okay," I pulled off my hoodie and it accidently pulls up my shirt. I pull my shirt down quickly, feeling embarrassed. I looked at Levi was was already in the car. I hope he didn't see. I get in his car and we drove off.

* * *

*mother

**honey

***do you understand


	4. Laws of Judgment Part 1

These are the Laws of Judgment made by the King and his Advisors. If these laws are broken, the violators shall be put to death by public display of burnning

1. Vampires are not allowed to drink blood from Humans, they must drink from blood tablets issued each month.

2. Vampires must be monitored by one Vampire Judgment officer and one Human Judgment officer.

3. Vampire children and Human children are not allowed to play together.

4. Vampires and Human are not allowed to shared to same room, nor the same house.

5. Vampires and Humans are not allowed to go to school together.

6. Weddings between Vampires and Humans are prohibited.

7. Vampires and Humans under no circumstances are allowed to mate with one another.

8. If a child is born from a Vampire and a Human, then the child shall be put to death.

9. Turning of a Human by a Pureblood Vampire is prohibited.

10. All Pureblood and Non-Pureblood Vampire shall report to their assigned Judgment officer once a month.

11. All Humans must be in their homes by 10:30pm and 11:00pm in the summer. This law excludes all Human Judgment officers.

**12. Pureblood Vampires must make sure they keep their Vampire Families in check. **


	5. Laws of Judgment Part 2

13. Vampires that have achieve Level E status will be immediately executed.

14. Level A and B Vampires are prohibited to use their powers.

15. Vampires must not live in the same residential area as Humans.

16. Vampires must look down when in presence of a Human.

17. Any unauthorized Vampires will be immediately executed.

18. Pureblood Vampire are not allowed to hold more that five Vampire Families.

19. Vampires are only allowed to have the limit of five children.

20. Taking blood from animals is prohibited.


	6. I Just Might Disappear

Levi's POV.

_Carla held a tiny baby boy in her arms. She smiled at the baby held his arm out._

_"Gaw," the baby made a giggle._

_"Levi," Carla looked up at me, "Do you want to hold him?"_

_"Nahh, I'm good."_

_"Awww, come on Levi," Isabel whined, "Hold him. He's so cute."_

_I looked at Carla and Isabell, both flashing me smiles._

_I sighed, "Fine."_

_I walked over to Carla and held my arms out. She carefully put the baby into my arms. I cradled him against my chest. He moved his eyes to me and stared._

_His eye were a weird color. They were green-blue color with gold around the pupils._

_"His eyes are beautiful," I told Carla._

_Isabel smiled and added, "He has a pretty mixture of you and you-know-who."_

_Carla nodded, "I think so too."_

_I looked down at the baby boy who had fallen asleep in my hands, "What's his name?"_

_"Eren."_

_Eren._

_Eren._

_Ring! Ring!_

I opened my eyes and slammed my fist on my alarm clock.

"7 fucking 30," I sighed. I lifted myself up.

"Eren," I whispered to myself.

I slipped out of bed and went to go take a shower. I scrubbed myself clean and washed my hair. I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around me and headed to the sink. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I walked out the bathroom towards my wake-in closet and put my usual clothes: black v-neck tee shirt, black jeans, black jacket and my favorite pair of black converse. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Perfect," I smirked as I grabbed my mint case full of blood tablets. I opened it and popped one into my mouth, heading into the hallway. I grabbed my keys and my bag, heading out the door. I walked through the hallway to the elevator. I pressed the button. I waited,

"Good Morning, Your Highness." I was called.

I turn and see Petra walking toward me.

"Morning," I replied.

Petra flashed me a smile.

The bell chimed and the door opened. I walked in and Petra followed. I pressed the floor that leads to the garage.

"Your Highness," Petra started, "You look good today."

I replied, "Thank you." The door dinged and Petra go off at the main floor.

"Have a nice day your highness." With that the door closed.

My phone buzzed. I took it out and Mikasa texted me.

_I'm coming 2 the shop 2day to give you Eren's report._

_Ok._

_ I'm at WAWA now do you want anything?"_

_I thought about it._

_Get me one of those freezie things and a bag of blood flavored gum._

_You mean a slurpee?_

_Yea. I want the cherry flavor._

_Ok. Anything else?_

_no._

_fine. I'll be at the shop around 8: 30._

_noted._

_see you._

The door opened and I walked out. I headed to my car. It's a black Ford Fusion. I got in my car and drove off. The clouds were dark gray. I was going to rain, I could smell it. I turned on the radio and a song came on. It sound okay and I decided to keep it on.

_Cause the world might do me in_

_It's alright cause I'm with friends_

_Cause I'm giving up again_

_It doesn't matter_

I listened to the words.

_And I'm feeling like a ghost_

_And it's what I hated the most_

_Cause I'm giving up again_

_And this time (this time, this time)_

_This time I might just disappear_

I turned left at the light, turning down Social Street.

_This time I might just disappear_

_This time I might just disappear_

I continued to drive until I reached a red light. I stopped at the light.

_This time I might just disappear_

_The light turned green and I continued to drive._

_Cause I might just say this once_

_Seen this played out in my dream_

_It doesn't matter_

I turned the volume up on the radio and engulfed myself in the music.

_Time for givin' up the ghost_

_Fuck it's you I hated the most_

_And there is no guarantee_

_It doesn't matter_

I turned down Titan Street.

_This time I might just disappear_

_This time I might just disappear_

_This time I might just disappear_

_This time I might just disappear_

**Flashback Start***

_"I want to disappear, Levi," Carla said as she looked out the window of her small apartment._

_"Why?" Levi asked, confused._

_Carla turned to him giving him a depressed look, "Cause there's nothing here for me expect pain and sorrow."_

_"You really think that?" Levi questioned her._

_"Yes."_

_Levi looked at Carla, "I agree with you for once."_

**Flashback End***

I turned into the parking lot. I parked and got out of the car. I put my keys in my pocket and headed up the sidewalk. I stopped in Front of Titan Bookstore and Cafe, where I worked. I opened the door.

"Well look whose early as usual," Pixis says as I walk through the door.

"Good Morning," I said with a huff. I went into the back of the store and grabbed my apron and put it on. I clocked in.

Nanaba was in the back stocking the supplies, Rico was doing what Rico does. I came back out. I got behind the counter and I put my name in the register.

"Levi," I was called.

I turned to see Pixis with a drunk face, "Can you watch the shop for me while I got out?"

"Where are you going?" I asked knowing very well where Pixis was going.

He smiled his drunk smile, "Oh nothing, just going to visit someone."

"Uh huh," I said. I could tell he was lying.

Pixis got his jacket and left the shop.

A few customers came in while I waited for Pixis to come back.

_Ding._

The bell attached to the shop's front door rang Mikasa come in.

"Good Morning, brother," She greeted me with her usual unemotional voice. She handed me my slurpee and gum, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said before taking a sip of my new drink. I stuffed the gum into my pocket.

She slamme file full of papers in front of me. "I came to bring you the monthly report on Eren." She said.

"Mikasa, how many times to I have to say, just bring me a paper full of the things you have to report. I don't need 100 pages." I looked at the stack, sipping my drink. It was about 50 papers.

"It's only 40 papers and l I gave you a report, but the rest are letters to you from Eren's school, apartment building, his job, and Hannes."

I looked back at the papers and groaned, "More paper work."

Mikasa nodded, "You know I usually do it, but as Eren's legal guardian, you have to do all the important stuff. Puls his school wants to have a meeting with you about Eren."

"Why can't Hannes do it?" I asked as I opened the file.

"Hannes can't do it because you're the legal guardian. Key word being legal." Mikasa was clearing getting frustrated with me.

"Fine," I said, "When is are the meetings?" I scanned through the papers.

"The 21st at 5:30pm." That's three weeks from now.

A few more customers came in and Rico took their orders. I finished my drink.

I continued my talk with Mikasa, "Has Eren showed any signs of you know what?" I couldn't speak full fledge because you never know who's a snitch.

Mikasa shook her head, "No, not yet."

"Good."

Mikasa nodded.

"Is there anything else I should know?"I asked.

Mikasa replied, "No."

"I'll be right back." I took the folder and walked into the back and put it with my stuff. When I came back Pixis was back. He was chatting with Mikasa.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"Fine." Mikasa replied obviously irritated.

"That's good." That perverted old man was really getting all over my sister. He was so drunk. I could smell it.

"Pixis," I called, "Don't you have something you could be doing than harassing my sister?"

Pixis looked at me, "Oh yes. I have some paper work to do."

"Then go do it." Mikasa yelled at him.

Pixis waved his drunk hand, "Fine, fine." He walked to the back where his office was.

Mikasa looked at me, "Why do you work for him anyway?"

"You know why."

"That's right to keep a low profile." She smirks.

Mikasa was my sister so she knew a lot of things about me. Even though we have different mothers, we still have a bond like if we were from the same mother. She understands me, I understand her. She's only a half a century younger than me.

"Are you going to the Smith ball this year." She asked as she sat on a stool at the counter.

I frowned, "Don't I go every time they have it?"

"The last time they had it was 1994 and you didn't go."

I opened my gum pocket and put and piece in my mouth. I thought about it. "That was because I was on Judgement duty."

"That's right." Mikasa frowned.

I used to be a Judgement officer, but I quit. I couldn't take it anymore.

Me and Mikasa talked a little more. She told me about a kid at school who has a crush on her. He's name is Jean. I told her that Erwin and Hanji were getting their house remodeled.

"Well," Mikasa said as she go up from the counter, "I have to go. I have too tell Eren his apartments ready."

"Oh yeah. How is that going?"

Mikasa sighed, "Well he's been staying at Armin's house, while his apartment being remodeled."

"Oh. How is he doing with the money I give him each month?" I asked.

"He's fine, Thank you."

With that Mikasa left.

* * *

****When my shift ended, I decided to go to the lake to hang out there and just think.

I clocked out and grabbed my stuff.

"See ya, Levi!" Pixis called.

"Bye, old man." I called back.

I walked to my car and put my stuff in, got in and headed off. I drove to the lake. It started to rain. I continued to drive. When I got to the parking lot, I parked and headed down the small pathway. The rain began to pour more. I reached the dock and saw a figure. I moved closer to the figure and a scent that I recognized fill me.

It was the scent of friendship.

It was the scent of love.

It was the scent of hurt.

It was the scent of Carla. Or should I say Eren.

I headed dock the dock to the end and as i got closer I could hear sobbing. I moved closer.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

A green-blue pair of eyes turned to me,

Eren.


End file.
